Ramley's Book
__TOC__ Ramley's Book Volume I Potions; The Easily Forgettable and The More Commonly Recollected Volume I WIP *Introduction *Hair-raising Potion *Shrinking Solution *Antidote to Common Poisons *Cure for Boils *Forgetfulness Potion *Herbicide Potion *Sleeping Draught *Swelling Solution *Wideye Potion *Confusing Concoction *Simple Truth Serum *Wound-Cleaning Potion *Wound-Healing Potion *Burn-Healing Paste *Potion Ingredients Appendix *Animal Based *Plant Based Volume II Potions; The Easily Forgettable and The More Commonly Recollected Volume II I P A Boom berry - Restorative flying seahorses - Endurance Octopus powder - Strengthens potions ---- Potions (By Year) First Years 'Simple Healing Potion' 1st Year variation *Standard ingredient *Horklump juice *Frog parts *Dried Nettle *(Kelp) 'Simple Wound-Cleaning Potion ' 1st Year variation *Kelp *Lavender petals *Red Myrrhe *Porcupine quills *(Nettle) *(Flitterby Moths) *(Standard ingredient) 'Boil Cure' *Dried nettles *6 snake fangs *4 horned slugs *2 porcupine quills 'Herbicide' *Flobberworm mucus *Horklump juice *Lionfish spines *Standard Ingredient 'Sleeping Draught' *6 Snake Fangs *4 Billywig Stings *2 sprigs of Wolfsbane *Standard Ingredient Second Years 'Shrinking Solution' *Minced daisy roots *Peeled Shrivelfig *Sliced caterpillars *One rat spleen *A dash of leech juice 'Hair Raising Potion' *Rat tails *Bouncing Spider Juice *Standard Ingredient 'Wideye Potion' *Snake fangs *Measures of Standard Ingredient *Dried Billywig stings *Wolfsbane 'Forgetfulness Potion' *Lethe River Water *Valerian sprigs *Standard Ingredient *Mistletoe berries 'Calming Draught' *Chamomile *Bitterroot *Valerian *Skullcap *Cinnamon **(Aconitum) Third Years 'Confusing and befuddlement draught' The ingredients: *Scurvy-grass *Lovage *Sneezeworts Sneezeworts alone will cause terrible sneezing because all they are is dried leaves. Along with scurvy-grass sneezeworts confuse the brain and inflame it causing some pain, but mostly confusion. The lovage just adds to the mixture and makes the confusion magnify. Ground all ingredients into a fine powder. Mix together 1 cup of both Scurvy-grass and the Sneezewort. Then stir until the powder turns a greenish colour. Add in 1 cup of Lovage. Then stir until the powders begin to smoke. The powder will turn into a dark orange colour. Add water to activate the potion, the powder/water will take on an orange hue. Notes: The antidote is simple; an average spell cast using the Rennervate spell will reverse the affects. If the potion is not mixed correctly, the affects can be rather harsh and would need a stronger cast of the Rennervate spell. Confusing Concoction *Lovage Levisticum officinale *Sneezewort Achillea ptarmica *Scurvy grass Cochlearia offcinalis subsp. pyrenaica *(Flobberworm mucus) 'Swelling Solution' *Puffer-fish eyes *Dried nettle Urtica dioica *Bat spleens 'Simple Endurance Potion' *Chinese Chomping Cabbage *Flying Seahorses *Dried Plantain Musa × paradisiaca *(Flobberworm Mucus) '(Fake) Salamander Blood' **(Ptolemy) *Pomegranate Juice Punica granatum **(Boom Berry Juice) *Fairy wings *Spleenwort Asplenium *Standard Ingredient *Knotgrass Polygonum Fourth Years 'Simple Truth Serum' *Heat cauldron *Drop 1 Jobberknoll feather *Pour a splash of Honeywater *Stir counter-clock wise 4 times *Stir clockwise 3 times *Add 3 measures of Octopus Powder *Stir counter-clock wise 2 times and clockwise 2 times *Separate White Daisy petal from stem add both to cauldron *When the petals and stem have dissolved Wave wand 'Simple Wound Cleaning' *1 Dittany Stalk Origanum dictamnus (Greek) Cunila mariana (common) Dictamnus (white) *Lavender flowers Lavandula *10 drops of Murtlap Essence *Add Scarab beetle (spirit of myrrh) to cauldron *Heat on low for forty five seconds *Stir potion 2 times counter clockwise *Crush Lionfish (Dried nettle leaves) spines in mortar *Add to cauldron stirring 5 times clockwise *Chop Snakeweed (St John's-wort leaves) and add to cauldron *Stir potion 3 times counter clockwise *Pour 150ml of Horklump (Salamander blood) juice *1 bunch of Lavender DO NOT add the Lavender, whole. Wrap it in cloth tie it off with string and steep it in the boiling water, when the water takes on the color of Lavender remove the bundle from the cauldron. Wave your wand and the potion will be complete. Let it cool, label and bottle it then hand it in to me. 'Simple Healing' *Powder of vipers-flesh *Horklump Juice *Dried Polypody Polypodium *Goosegrass Galium aparine (Cleavers) *(Lionfish spines) *(Flying Seahorse) 'Simple Burn Healing' *Murtlap Essence *Boomberry *Octopus tentacle *Pomegranate Punica granatum *(Foxglove) Digitalis *(Stargrass - Salve) 'Bitterroot Solution' *Bitterroot Lewisia rediviva Pursh (Apocynum androsaemifolium) *Spirit of Myrrh Commiphora *Blue lavender Lavandula *Dandelion Taraxacum *(Kelp) Laminariales *(Nux Myristica) Myristica fragrans syn. Nux moschata (Nutmeg) Fifth Years 'Fire Protection Potion' *-Purple Fire *-Black Fire *-Ice Potion *slice bursting mushrooms *stir clockwise until blue *'salamander blood' counter clockwise until green *'wartcap powder' crush in pestle *add to cauldron stir clockwise until red *wave wand bottle label 'Dragon Dung Fertiliser '+fertilizer' *sloth brain *7 pieces of dragon dung *stewed mandrake *2 rat spleens *toasted dragon fly thoraxes 'Qwik gro' *Crush dragon dung in pestle, add to cauldron *stir clockwise until potion turns blue. *Crush bones with hammer, add to cauldron *stir counterclockwise until potion turns yellow(?). *Crush plimpy eyes in pestle, add to cauldron *stir clockwise until potion turns red. *Slice kelp with knife, add to cauldron *stir counterclockwise until potion turns green. 'Doxycide' *(variation) *standard ingredients crush in pestle 3 measures *Powdered Asphodel stir clockwise 4 times *Steep three Valerian roots *Crushed Sophopohorus bean and juice *Antimony 1 small phial *Doxy egg Leave it to settle for five minutes until black wave wand *Red Poppy Flower Papaver rhoeas *Valerian roots Valeriana officinalis *Sophopohorus bean *Skull cap Scutellaria (Not poison) Galerina marginata (poison) *Doxy egg 'Angel's Trumpet Draught' *Angel's Trumpet *Bulbadox juice *Flabberghasted leeches *Hellebore Helleborus *Lovage Levisticum officinale Sixth Year '*Polyjuice Potion -' Lacewing flies (stewed 21 days) Leeches Hirudinea (Hirudo medicinalis) Powdered Bicorn horn Knotgrass Polygonum Fluxweed (picked at full moon) Shredded Boomslang skin A bit of the person one wants to turn into (typically hair) Veritaserum ('Memory Potion') :The Ingredients *1g Water *3 Jobberknoll Feathers *Gotu kola Centella asiatica *Ginseng Panax quinquefolius *Anacardium Anacardium occidentale The Memory potion is very simple to make. All that is needed is a cauldron over a fire, about a half gallon of water, and Jobberknoll feathers. You begin by bringing the water to a boil. Let the water boil for 20.234 minutes. This must be exact! After the water has boiled for the allotted time rip the feathers apart and slowly mix them into the boiling water. Bring the water to a simmer for 30 seconds then back to a boil for a full minute and a half. After that stir the potion for 10 minutes making sure the feathers are thoroughly mixed it and there is no a lumpy spot or areas of high concentration. Let sit over night then use a phial to store. Antidote to Veritaserum Moonseed Poison Seventh Years *Avd Truth Serum* *Snowdrop Galanthus Nivalus *Perwinkle Vinca herbacea *Hellebore Helleborus *Gotu kola Centella asiatica *Ginseng Panax quinquefolius *Rosemary Rosmarinus officinalis *Anacardium Anacardium occidentale *Maypop Passiflora incarnata 'Elixir to Induce Euphoria' *Peppermint Sprigs *Wormwood *Shrivelfig *Porcupine Quills *Castor Beans -Potions Creations- 'Amortentia' The Ingredients: *2 Ashwinder eggs (frozen) *Physical piece of the maker of the potion (hair or nails) *10 drops of Pomegranate Juice *Note: It is always important to wash out your cauldron before making another potion. Start the fire using 'Incendio' spell. Put in a gallon of water and bring it to a boil. Get a large bucket full of water and poured it into the cauldron. The potion will turn a mother-of-pearl sheen and you can tell when it’s done when the steam rises in distinct spirals. When the water is at a boil, step back a bit, otherwise you will get burnt... Add the ashwinder eggs. Remember how the potion exploded the last time when brewing Draught of Peace? It’s going to do it again. Ashwinder eggs are highly flammable and cause explosions... Stood about 3 feet back from the cauldron and used 'Wingardium Leviosa' to bring the ashwinder eggs and drop them in the boiling water. The moment the first egg hit the water it will explode... (Each egg made a loud BANG! And a CABOOOM! When the last egg had exploded Agostina moved closer to the cauldron which was now on fire) Throw your hair it into the cauldron and the bubbling potion will around in a spiral. Add only a half of a pint of pomegranate juice. Stir the potion for several long minutes and then the potion should turn into the mother of pearl sheen and the steam should began to spiral up. 'Mollifying Elixir''' *Bitterroot Apocynum androsaemifolium *Maypop Passiflora incarnata *Clabbert pustule *Sassy Bark Erythrophloeum guineense *Jimson Weed (Thornapple) Datura stramonium *Lethe River Water Potions Anti-poison potion Ingredients: crushed Bezoar- stone from the belly of a Goat effect: cures most poisons Boil cure potion ingredients: dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, porcupine quills (added after taking the cauldron off the fire) Simple potion to cure boils. Deflating Draught Effect: reverses swelling solutions and engorgement charms Draught of Peace ingredients: essence of hellebore, moonstone Effect: gives a person a sense of peace Forgetfulness Potion Effect: causes memory loss Hair-Raising Potion Effect: causes fear Love Potion Effect: causes drinker to feel amorous towards giver Mandrake Restorative Draft ingredients: Mandrake, of course This powerful antidote will revive people who have been Petrified. Pepperup Potion A potion to cure colds. It leaves the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours. Polyjuice Potion ingredients: lacewing flies stewed 21 days, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at full moon, boomslang skin, a bit of who one wants to turn into. Effect: Transforms a person to look exactly like someone else. One dose lasts for one hour, but doses can be renewed, apparently indefinitely Skele-Gro A potion to re-grow bones. Sleekeazy's Hair Potion Effect: Causes frizzy, curly hair to straighten, smooth, and shine Shrinking Solution ingredients: Caterpillar, Daisy Roots, Leech Juice, Rat Spleen, Abyssinian Shrivelfig Effect: reverses swelling solution and causes living tissue to shrink Swelling Solution Effect: cause a body part to swell like a balloon on contact Wit-sharpening potion ingredients: Scarab Beetles, Ginger Roots, Armadillo Bile effect: cause an increase in intellect, cleverness, and humor Wolfsbane Potion Effect: used to help werewolves keep their sanity during transformation Veritaserum A Truth Potion so powerful that three drops would make you spill your innermost secrets. Dark Arts Potions Confusing Concoction ingredients: powdered lovage plant, scurvy grass, sneezewart. Effect: confuses, confounds, baffles, bewilders, bamboozles, puzzles, perplexes, muddles, mystifies Draught of the Living Death ingredients: asphodel in an infusion of wormwood Effect: Causes someone to fall into a deep sleep simulating death. Flesh, Blood, and Bone -Potion of Revival Ingredients: Bone of the Father, Flesh of the servant, blood of the enemy. This potion also requires an incantation: Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe. ----